The Winning
by Reona
Summary: This is how Sage won Ryo. Shounen-ai. Kissing. first in the Chaos Series


__

The Winning

This is my little piece of how Ryo and Sage got together.

The song that Ryo sings to Sage is not mine. It's Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette.

The small change I made to the song did it no harm.

The poem Sage wrote to Ryo is not mine. It's by Susan Polis Schutz.

I think that covers everything. 

PG-13 for m/m kissing between you know who. 

Lov ya, Reona

Review!

****

The Winning 

It all began when Sage Date decided to win Ryo Sanada. 

White Blaze trotted in front of Ryo as they walked down the hall toward their room. The tiger stopped before the door and sniffed at the air coming from behind it. He growled softly and pushed his head against the door. Ryo glanced up from the history book he was searching through. "What's your problem?" He turned the knob and White Blaze forced the door open. Ryo frowned and walked in, closing the door behind himself. Shaking his head, Ryo turned and gasped in surprise.

White Blaze was already examining the object standing on top of the desk. The glass vase was surrounded by a decorative silver casing and held a dozen red roses. A small white card was nestled among the red blooms. Ryo set his book down and bit his lip as he reached for the card. He was confused when he saw that the card was blank but for a name in the 'from' place. In elegant script that Ryo recognized was the name 'Sage'. 

White Blaze made a sound and Ryo showed him the card. "Obviously, Sage has lost his mind." he said. The tiger growled and want to lie before the balcony doors. "What do you mean that you don't think so?" exclaimed Ryo. "What do you know that I don't?" White Blaze didn't answer and Ryo sighed in frustration. He looked at the flowers and a small smile came over his lips. Leaning forward, he smelled the roses. Ryo touched the roses gently, feeling the soft petals. "Not that I'm ungrateful for his insanity, mind you." 

Ryo looked confusingly at the creamy envelope he had just pulled from his book bag. He didn't remember putting it in there and didn't remember what it was. Quickly, he glanced around to see if anyone was watching and hid the envelope on his lap under the table where it couldn't be seen. Sitting at the table behind him and off to the side, Rowen smiled secretly. He looked at Sai and they exchanged knowing looks. 

As the teacher talked in front of the class Ryo looked down, running his hand over the envelope. It hadn't been sealed and Ryo opened it easily. He immediately recognized Sage's handwriting again and glanced around. Bending over slightly, this was what he read. 

I am always here

To understand you

I am always here

To laugh with you

I am always here

To cry with you

I am always here

To talk to you

I am always here

To think with you

I am always here

To plan with you

Even though we might not always 

Be together 

Please know that

I am always

Here to 

Love

You

It was once again simply signed with Sage's name. Ryo couldn't keep the blush off his face. "Something you want to share with us, Mr. Sanada?" Ryo almost jumped out of his skin as he saw the teacher standing next to him. "No, sir. Nothing." He said, straightening. Rowen became tense as he saw that the teacher would not leave it alone. "Oh, I don't know, Mr. Sanada. I think that note you were reading seemed very interesting to you. Why don't you read it for us?" Ryo gained a quizzical look. "What note, sir?" he asked. The teacher frowned. "Stand, Mr. Sanada." Ryo stood calmly. The teacher looked at him, grabbing his hands and seeing them empty. The teacher gave a frustrated sigh. "Sit and pay attention, Mr. Sanada." He stormed off and Ryo sat with a relived look. Quickly, he stuffed the letter back into his bag.

Ryo almost stubbed his toe on the door when he walked into his bathroom. White Blaze pushed his head between Ryo's leg and the door, saw what it was the caused Ryo to start, snorted, and walked away. "How does he manage to do this?" asked Ryo. Sitting on the sink counter was a wrapped box, silver paper with red ribbon. Going over to the box he picked it up and brought it out. He sat on the bed and carefully searched for the small card or blank spot on the package he knew he would find. It was tucked under the ribbon and he pulled it out. The small piece of stiff paper only had one word. Sage. 

Ryo smiled and shook his head. White Blaze growled softly next to the bed. "Sage is trying just a bit too hard." Ryo pulled at the ribbon and it smoothly came apart. "Not that I'm complaining." added Ryo. He pulled off the paper and looked inside the uncovered white box. He lifted the red bottle and popped open the cap. He smelled the light scent of cherry blossoms of the bubble bath. He allowed White Blaze to have a sniff and the tiger made a sound of approval. Matching soap and a natural bath sponge also filled the box. 

Ryo smiled again ruefully. "Oh, White Blaze, what am I going to do with him?" White Blaze snorted, growled, and turned away. "You have a dirty mind, cat." grossed Ryo. 

White Blaze almost knocked Ryo over in his haste to get into their room. Ryo kept his eyes closed as he stood at the threshold. He knew exactly why White Blaze wanted into the room so badly. "I almost don't want to look." said Ryo. White Blaze growled in annoyance and Ryo opened his eyes.

A box wrapped in red paper sat on the bed. White Blaze nudged the box and growled again. "What do you mean you smell chocolate?" asked Ryo as he came forward. He opened the package to find a box of chocolates. His favorites to be exact, ones with pecans in them. Ryo groaned and flopped back on his bed. "I'm going to start having to lock the door at this rate." 

Ryo walked into the Kitchen and sighed. Upon the table was a small vase with a single red rose in it next to a white cake box with a small tent card with his name on top of it. White Blaze pushed against the back of his legs and he walked forward to the table. Ryo folded one leg beneath him and sat sideways on the bench. Picking up the card he saw that the reverse side had Sage's name on it. "Of course." muttered Ryo. Carefully, he opened the box and looked inside. A white cake with a red topping sat within. Ryo snapped the lip closed. White Blaze purred a question. "It's cherry cheesecake." 

White Blaze licked his mouth and put his front paws on the table. Ryo snatched up the box. "Oh no you don't! This cake is mine, cat!" The tiger moaned and Ryo gained a thoughtful look. "All right, you can have a piece." he relented. Ryo opened the box again and scooped up some filling and icing with a finger. He popped it in his mouth and smiled. White Blaze butted him with his head. Ryo sighed. "I know. But what do I say to him?"

White Blaze sat in the doorway, dumbfounded. Ryo looked concerned as he mounted the stairs and saw him. "What is it White Blaze?" he asked. The tiger looked at him, a bemused expression on his furry face. "Now, I'm scared." muttered Ryo as he approached. He looked into his room and nearly fainted. Laid upon his bed was a red silk kimono with a white sash. Blindly, Ryo groped out to the side for his door and closed it. 

Walking forward, Ryo hesitantly reached out to touch the kimono. The silk was cool against his hand and the cloth smooth as water. It was edged with satin and the sash was soft velvet. A piece of paper lay at the head, Sage's name written clearly on it. "Oh, my." White Blaze growled. "Indeed, this…this. Oh, my." 

And Ryo gave Sage his answer.

Sage walked into his room and stopped when he saw the small piece of paper on his bed. An eyebrow arched as he picked it up. Written on it were just three words. 'Ryo. The Meadow.' Sage grinned and walked out. 

The clearing in question was about a five-minute walk from the manor through a path they had made in the surrounding woods. The meadow was filled with green grass and edged with trees on all sides. Not far from it was a creek that led to the lake. Sage walked to the middle of the meadow and looked around. He frowned slightly when he saw that he was alone. But, softly on the wind he heard some words.

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

Sage cocked his head to listen and spun when he heard someone behind him. Ryo stood with a smile at the edge of the meadow. The black haired boy gestured with his arms open and continued to sing. 

You treat me like I'm a prince

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

Ryo backed into the trees behind him and disappeared. Sage ran forward and entered the trees. He caught glimpses of Ryo as they moved through the trees. He looked out at Sage from behind the trees and then moved away before Sage could catch him. Once or twice Sage felt the ghost of a touch. Ryo caressed his cheek on the last line of the chores.

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Ryo led them to the creek and then walked through the center, kicking up water as Sage walked along on the banks. Ryo smiled and sang as he moved, swinging in circles. 

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service

Ryo stepped onto a rock in the stream and stood there as he sang the chores again, standing out of reach and smiling at Sage. 

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Ryo kicked some water at Sage and ran from the creek. Sage jumped the water and raced after him. He thought he had lost the other boy when he felt something touch his shoulder. Sage turned in time to see Ryo swing around a tree away from him. On the last line Ryo stood still and looked at him, although he was too far away for Sage to catch. 

You are the bearer of unconditional things

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

Ryo raced out of sight again, his voice echoing back to Sage. He looked through some of the older oak trees that grew in the forest, not seeing Ryo but following his voice until it was loud enough that he thought he must be close. 

You're the best listener that I've ever met

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long

Something touched Sage's head and he looked up. Sitting on the twisted oak tree branch Ryo smiled down at him. Sage smiled at the other boy and reached up for him. Ryo shook the limb above him and a shower of leaves fell down about them. Sage was forced to look away for a moment. When he was able to see again he saw that Ryo was gone. 

I've never felt this healthy before

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

Sage followed the singing of the last two lines to the edge of the wood. In plane sight Ryo once more sat on a branch of an old oak tree, the lake behind him. Ryo put out a hand to him as Sage began to walk toward him. 

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Their hands touched for the first time as the song ended. Sage looked up at Ryo smiling down at him. His tiger blue eyes sparkled in the evening light. Sage put his hands on Ryo's waist and helped him slip off the branch to stand on the ground. Ryo had to look up slightly to meet Sage's eyes. Slowly they drifted closer and kissed. The sunset flashed fire over the mountains and flamed across the lake. The leaves of the trees around them whispered in the wind. 

They pulled apart and Sage tucked a black strand of hair behind Ryo's ear. "So, does this mean I won?" asked Sage. 

Ryo pushed playfully at his shoulder. "Weren't you listening?" he asked. 

Sage leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Yes, I was listening." Sage stroked the soft hair under his hand as he spoke. He lay his cheek against Ryo's and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Ryo's eyes drifted shut. "I love you too, Seiji." he sighed back. Sage smiled softly at the sound of his real name. 

They stood together as the night drew upon them and the moon rose. 


End file.
